


Heart's Filthy Lesson

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Suicide Attempt, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: You don’t say „no“, when the Supreme Leader of the glorious First Order proposes to you, but Hux has to. There is one small but crucial detail Ren isn’t aware of.





	Heart's Filthy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This was written an hour ago. After I read a fic with the pairing Hux/Pryde. And then I got infected. No beta, has probably a lot of mistakes. The title is a song by David Bowie.

You don’t say „no“, when the Supreme Leader of the glorious First Order proposes to you, but Hux has to. There is one small but crucial detail Ren isn’t aware of. 

It’s somehow flattering. Ren is madly in love with him, but Hux is no liar.

“Supreme Leader...I...can’t. I’m already married. Have been since...”

“To whom?” Ren asks sharply, brows furiously knitted together.

“General Pryde”, says Hux without looking him in the eyes.

“I will have it immediatelly annulled! Have your father forced you to commit this atrocity?! For the glory of the First Order? Probably while you were a child...” Ren imagines a frightened young Armitage. A virgin. His first sexual experience. Bedsheets stained red. 

“Yes, he did and no, I was not underage. Pryde is a honourable man, Sir, he never...and he is my friend, the only one in the High Command who...” But Ren doesn’t listen.

It almost ends in a tragedy, because Hux sees no way out of the dilemma and soldiers tend to solve problems in one way only. With death. In this case – his own. Ren can prevent the worst in the last moment. 

Hux spends 3 days in the medical wing, wrists stitched and bandaged, blood slowly replenished, thoughts dark and desperate.

A solution is very much needed and it’s really a pity, but the obvious one – Pryde having a force-induced accident – will not do.

“If you harm him, I will try again!”, says Hux and Ren believes him. 

A few days later General Pryde is summoned by the Supreme Leader and arrives on the Finalizer. The three of them have a very terse meeting, but also a very productive one. 

And so General Pryde divorces General Hux, but keeps his right to “visit” him whenever he and Hux wishes it. Hux is finally made a Grand Marshal - to soothe his emotional pain caused by the terrible divorce. And Supreme Leader Kylo Ren gains a consort with the biggest army the Galaxy has ever seen and a political influence on the High Command.

Everyone is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on Tumblr: [Darth_Cannizard](http://www.darthcannizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
